Rehearsal
by latenightbeautiful
Summary: Eliza and Alycia rehearse their love scene.
Eliza looks around her trailer, as she and Alycia take a break from filming. They should have been using this time to rehearse but had spent the last 30 minutes doing nothing productive. "I think we need to practice your death scene, again."

"Don't," Alycia said softly. "It's bad enough that I'm leaving the show. I don't want to keep going over how _fantastically well_ it was written."

Eliza let out a short laugh at the sarcasm laced in her voice. "Okay, okay." She drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered her next words. "Do you have any other scenes you'd rather go over? We won't get to do these things again, Aly."

"You told me that the last time we had a make out scene."

"I said the same to Jessica," Eliza smiled slyly at her. She knew the Clarke/Niylah scene had riled her, even though she wouldn't admit it. She said Alycia's jaw twitch as she clenched it, but refused to say anything.

But now Eliza's attention was on her jawline.

She traced the line across and down to her neck, admiring the definition there, enhanced by the way she was still gritting her teeth. She though of the times she had kissed that neck, along that jawline, left marks and bites that the make up team had looked at quizzically, but Alycia had only blushed and averted her gaze. Eliza let herself fall into those memories, but reluctantly came back to reality when she heard the other woman clear her throat.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking about?" Alycia had her eyebrow raised at the blonde, her lips quirking into a half-smile.

Eliza closed the distance between the two of them with two short steps. "I could show you instead?" Alycia took an instinctive step back at the sudden intrusion of space, before she settled into feeling Eliza's body brush up against hers. Her arms lifted up to steady herself on the furniture behind her. "Hmm," Eliza lent close, her nose touching the shell of Alycia's ear as her breath gently blew out in a whisper. "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

Alycia was suddenly finding it hard to breathe, let alone force a witty comment. Eliza noticed this and laughed softly, her lips softly touching the skin of the younger girl's jawline, but not giving enough pressure for a kiss.

Not yet.

"I'm pretty sure you reacted like this the last time, babe. Are you sure it was acting?" Eliza brought her right hand up to trail up Alycia's left arm, grazing across her shoulder and against her collarbone before bringing it up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Or just a natural response?" She pressed a kiss to the edge of her jawline, under her ear, and heard a sigh escape Alycia's lips.

Eliza relished in the effect she had on Alycia. This beautiful woman in front of her, who, let's face it, could practically have anyone she wanted. And she was putty in her hands, like she had been so many times before.

"You're so cocky," Alycia breathed out, but Eliza could see the struggle she was having in keeping her breathing even. She looked down and notice her knuckles were starting to whiten from grasping the furniture so tightly. She smirked.

"You love it." She brought her hand around to the back of her neck, her fingers delicately curling around the shorter strands of hair. "You love the feeling of being controlled."

Alycia nodded slowly, her wide eyes never leaving Eliza's. She had always been too shy to look the blonde in the eyes; she felt weak and vulnerable and exposed, and couldn't deal with the eye contact. Eliza was too beautiful, too intensely gorgeous, and she couldn't handle it.

But the other girl had given her confidence. Always made her feel beautiful, and hot, and cared for, all at once. And she decided she wanted to look at Eliza for as long as possible.

Eliza applied a little pressure to the back of Alycia's neck, pulling her closer, and was met with no resistance. She waited until Alycia's lips were millimeters from her own, before pulling back a little. "But we already practiced this scene. It aired months ago. We need to keep up to date, don't we?"

Alycia stammered her agreement as Eliza led her over to the bed. She sat down as Eliza gestured her to, and leant back as the blonde came to kneel between her legs. "It's not the grand bed of Heda," Eliza smirked at the brunette, the double bed in her room not coming close to the splendor of the bed they use for filming. "But I'll _command_ you to do things."

"Did you actually ju-"

Eliza pushed forwards, her lips finally connecting with Alycia's, her words being lost in the kiss. She placed both hands on Alycia's legs, pushing them outwards slightly as she let her tongue trail against Alycia's bottom lip. Her fingers began to trail up her thighs towards her body, but she paused her movements as Alycia's kisses started getting wetter, more desperate.

Eliza pulled away, and she watched as Alycia's brows began to furrow, with her eyes still closed, her lips glistening in the light. She traced her hands up to her hips, urging her back slightly, before pushing herself up onto the bed, hovering over her.

"Do you think Clarke would be on top of Lexa?" She asked Alycia, her right hand trailing up the other girl's sides as she balanced herself on her left hand. "Do you think she would dominate like I'm doing to you?"

Alycia only let out a small murmur of appreciate as Eliza's hand slipped under her shirt, her fingers now tracing circles and patterns on her bare skin. "Or do you think I should be pulling you down onto me?"

"Eliza," Alycia breathed out, her lips parted, her cheeks flushed. "Stop talking."

"We're practicing for our scene, babe," Eliza traced the tip of her nose against Alycia's before leaning back. "We're working." The brunette beneath her let out a small growl and pulled Eliza down on top of her into another kiss. "Okay," Eliza breathed out in between kisses. "We're doing that."

* * *

 **If you guys like this, I'll write the next part of the story. There was an extra scene of them in bed, right? :)**


End file.
